Traditional methods of using paper maps for mapping graphical information relating to the map (maps include all forms of representations of the Earth's surface such as digital imagery, aerial photographs, etc.), are well known to individuals in the military, land developing, environmental research, law enforcement, geographic survey, nautical, aviation, and emergency response agencies. However, traditional methods of using paper maps can make sharing precise mapped information, between members in electronically equipped command centers and members in austerely equipped or remote locations, difficult. Further improvements in systems for sharing mapped information are desired.